


Wedding Plans

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poor Kakashi is suffering, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Kakashi and Gai and struggling to make wedding plans for their big day. It’s ok because Shizun is here to help. Well, she’s here to help Gai at least.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42
Collections: KakaGai Day 2020 Entries





	Wedding Plans

In 31 years of life, Kakashi was certain he had never seen anything quite as ridiculous as what he was looking at in this exact moment. Gai had shoved himself out of his wheelchair suddenly and planted his hands on the ground, deciding to pace the floor in a way that only Might Gai would. Doing a handstand.

It had been a sudden decision on his fiancee’s part, and one Kakashi had never seen him make before. Of course, the wheelchair was still a new concept to Gai, so it came as no surprise to him that his Turtle might get annoyed with being unable to pace while they talked about wedding plans.

“You could just agree with me and we could end this whole discussion,” He offered, a smile tugging at his lips when Gai stopped mid pace and turned to glare at him “Or you could keep being stubborn.”

“It’s our wedding, Kakashi,” It felt like the fifteenth time that Gai had said that to him “This is the only wedding we are ever going to have in our lives. It should be a great celebration.”

With his piece said, Gai continued to pace the floor. Since it didn’t seem like his fiancee was in the mood to argue with him about it, Kakashi resigned himself to relaxing in his chair and looking through the pile of paperwork that he had been working on that morning before Gai’s arrival. 

The silence between them left an air of tension in the room. Neither one of them wanted to have an argument over the topic of their wedding, but they didn’t want to give up on their idea of a perfect wedding either. This left them at a stalemate that they hadn’t been able to get past for the past three days.

A gentle knock on the door pulled his attention back to reality. “Come in!” He called out, not at all expecting his fiance to stop his weird hand stand pacing to take a seat in his wheelchair just because they had a guest now. Especially when the door swung open and Shizun stepped into the office.

“Lord Six,” He narrowed his eyes as soon as the words left Shizun’s mouth. One of these days he was going to make her drop the ‘Lord’, he was certain of it. “I have some paperwork for you that needs to be read and signed by the end of today.”

Of course. Somehow Shizun never had good news when she came to see him. She always had more paperwork for him to do, or a problem that he had to solve immediately. 

“Ay, put it on the desk,” He glared back over the never ending pile already on his desk. At this point he was convinced that Lady Tsunade really hadn’t done any paperwork during her time as Hokage. 

“Shizun!” turning his attention back to the scene in front of him, Kakashi raised an eyebrow when he saw that Gai had stopped pacing the floor and was now looking up at Shizun with bright happy eyes. “Perhaps you can settle a disagreement between us.” 

Kakashi couldn’t help but groan. He already knew what Shizun’s opinion on the topic would be, and it wasn’t on his side. Still, he didn’t bother to try and stop his fiancee from going ahead with his question. If Gai wanted Shizun’s opinion, he would get it even if he had to wait till they were away from him. 

“What is it i can do for you?” Shizun asked as she placed the newest pile of paperwork down on Kakashi’s desk and turned to Gai, giving him her full attention now that her arms were free.

Hand walking back over to his chair, Gai flopped down into it with a soft grunt and stretched his arms above his head, working out any sore muscles that his latest stunt may have created. “Kakashi and I are trying to come to an agreement on our wedding,” he started, ignoring the moment that Shizun’s eyes started to go wide with surprise “He is convinced that we should have a small wedding, but i believe that we should have a grand celebration worthy of a Hokage.”

“i’m sorry, you lost me for a second at ‘Wedding’,” Shizun’s eyes glared back at Kakashi, silently scolding him for not informing her of these plans earlier “when did you two decide to finally get married?”

Kakashi opened his mouth to respond, but found himself closing it after a few seconds. There was no way he could think of telling her how exactly he had finally managed to propose, without sounding absolutely pathetic.

Gai, apparently, did not have the same problem. 

“He proposed to me in the midst of battle!” he proclaimed proudly, beaming at Kakashi as he started to regail Shizun with the tail of how Kakashi had told Gai in the middle of their fight with the seven deadly swordsmen, that if they both survived this war they should celebrate by finally getting married.

It wasn’t his most romantic moment, but Gai didn’t seem to fused about it. And right up until the whole ‘opening the eighth gate’ Incident, he seemed pretty determined to live through the war. 

”So,” Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts when Shizun started speaking again “you two have been engaged since the war, You,” she made a show of glaring at Kakashi “have known since you took the job of Hokage three months ago and somehow this is the first time i am hearing about it?”

oh ya, he was definitely in trouble.

“I was trying to figure out some of the plans before we told anyone?” It was a poor excuse and he knew it. If Gai would let him have it his way, they would have been married a week after Gai woke up, with only one witness at the ceremony and no big party following.

Gai refused to let him have it his way, and he had no doubt Shizun would agree with his fiance on the matter.

Shizun seemed to see through his bullshit immediately, leveling him with an unimpressed glare before turning her full attention on Gai. “Obviously as the Hokage this has to be a big event,” at that point, Kakashi decided to turn his attention to his paperwork. It seemed clear that a large wedding was the route they were going, and he had no interest in participating in that conversation.

The least he could do was get some paperwork done while Shizun and Gai discussed it.

* * *

The next hour flew by without much of an issue. Once in a while Kakashi would tune into the conversation going on in front of him, but as soon as he heard things like ‘guest’s’ or ‘flower arrangements’ he would tune out immediately. 

It was only when another soft knock came to the door that he turned his attention away from the shrinking pile of paperwork in front of him and called out for the new guest to enter.

It was hard to keep himself from feeling a small sense of relief when it was Yamato who stepped into the office. At the least, he knew that Gai and Shizun wouldn’t be able to pull his friend into their shenanigans no matter how hard they tried. 

“I have my mission report for you, Lord Sixth,” Yamato ignored the glare he gave him as soon as the word ‘Lord’ left his mouth, turning his attention instead to the other two currently standing in his office “You two look like you’re up to no good.”

Gai beamed in response to Yamato’s jab. “We are planning Kakashi and I’s wedding. It will be the biggest party of the year with all of our friends and allies!”

“Uh huh,” Making his way over to the Hokage’s desk, Yamato laid his mission report down in front of Kakashi and turned his full attention on Gai and Shizun “Tell me all about this ‘Grand Celebration’.”

With the invitation presented to them, Shizun and Gai dove right into all the plans they had made. How they were going to invite all of the other kage, what kind of flowers they were thinking of getting for the ceremony, how Gai was thinking of a Curry dinner with some other options for people like Kakashi who didn’t enjoy Curry as much as him. It all sounded very well thought out and carefully planned. Kakashi had to hand it to them, they were not cutting any corners with this wedding.

Still, hearing about all of the people they wanted to invite left him with a feeling of dread. The thought of walking into a crowded room of people he barely knew made him sick with panic. He had never done well in crowded places.

Thankfully, Yamato chose the moment Shizun started talking about inviting more guests to cut into the conversation.

“This all sounds very amazing, i just have one question,” a playful smile pulled at the Mokuton users lips when Shizun and Gai turned their attention to him “What are you going to do when Lord Sixth steps into such a crowded building, has a panic attack, and leaves in a puff of smoke because he’s an introvert who is terrified of gatherings of more than 10 people?”

Kakashi had never been so thankful for Yamato’s input. He had been having troubles explaining how uncomfortable he was with the idea of a big wedding when him and Gai were arguing about it earlier. Yet here Yamato was, laying out the truth for his Fiancee and advisor in a way he hadn’t been able to.

And for the first time since the argument had started, Gai seemed to realize the issue with his plans for a grand beautiful wedding.

“so… a small wedding?” Gai looked at Kakashi for confirmation.

“That would be preferable, yes.” He made a mental note to buy Yamato lunch one of these days in return for his help. It was the least he could do. 

“Oh, Lord Sixth,” He turned his attention back to Yamato, glaring once more at the use of the word ‘Lord’. Not that he thought Yamato would ever stop using the honorary. Honestly, he never thought there would be a day he missed being called ‘Senpai’. “Have you thought of which day you wanted to have the wedding?”

For the first time in hours, Kakashi smiled. He had picked out the perfect day for a wedding years ago. Long before he had even thought of popping the question to Gai.

“July 7th of course,” He turned soft eyes towards Gai, glad to see that his Fiancee had caught on to what he was saying and started to blush “Tanabata has always been our favorite festival after all.” 


End file.
